Episode 4 (17 November 2014)
Episode 4 'of the British soap opera ''Beverley Terrace aired on 17 November 2014, and was written by series creator Ashley Rivera. The cast consisted of 22 regular characters, and centred around Gemma Ranstone (Lin Blakley)'s realisation that Jacqueline Smith (Jennifer Metcalfe) had copied Candice's identity in order to steal away her night club. Plot '''Part 1 "You've Got the Love" by Florence + the Machine plays, overlapping a montage of clips including Gemma and Peter working in the charity shop dancing, and Corin making coffee for her daughters, who are supposedly still sleeping. It's a sunny morning, and everyone in the town is feeling chirpy. Sally walks downstairs to see Nick has made her breakfast, smiling as he kisses her on the cheeks, though still evidently dazed at his behavior. Reinette and Terry are in bed. Reinette is awake, though isn't facing Terry. He tries his best to romanticize her, but when reciprocated, he gives up, throwing on his dressing gown and heading out the room and she lays expressionless. The montage ends, returning to Gemma and Peter in the charity shop. The music ducks to underline the speech. "I hope Candice is alright." Gemma seems concerned, but Peter calms her down. "You know what Candice is like. She'll be out there in no time." Gemma shrugs it off, catching a glimpse of Jacqueline out the window heading into Colvin Street. Gemma folds a towel and hands it to Peter. "What are you doing?" He says, clueless. Gemma ignores him, heading out of the shop. Peter watches her leave, but realises she is up to no good as he notices she is heading in Jacqueline's direction. He tuts, calling her name, but knowing she cannot hear him, he returns to work. Bella, Katherine and Stacie head downstairs. It's been a few days since Corin has been released from hospital. Bella notices her in the kitchen doing the dishes. "No! You don't need to do that... Let me." Corin insists, signalling Bella to stop worrying. "I'm fine! I'll be back on the stall today." Katherine walks into the kitchen, with Stacie following closely behind. Katherine looks worried. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Corin laughs. "How else are we going to pay the bills?" Bella and Katherine look at each other, before Bella decides to speak. "Me and Katherine were thinking about looking for jobs. I heard the pub down the road is quite empty of staff." Unplugging the sink, Corin turns to her daughters. "What, The Golden? Good luck with that. Polly and Owen are very reserved." Katherine sighs. "Well, we might as well look for something. We must make ourselves useful." Corin laughs again. "Okay then, make yourself useful." She hands Katherine a cup. "Two sugars, no milk. I like my coffee strong." She nudges through the sisters in the doorway of the kitchen, entering the hallway. Her smile fades slightly as she walks, bumping into a shirtless Winston. "Oops, my bad." Winston apologizes. Corin notices a shadow at the top of the stairs as Francesca steps into view, making her way down wearing a loose pair of knickers and what seems to be one of Winston's old shirts. She notices Corin at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hello Mrs. Jeffrey" Corin looks her up and down. "It's Sanders." she states, harshly, before heading into the living room. Winston looks up at Francesca and smiles. Jacqueline is about to open the door to the block of flats in which her home is situated, interrupted by Gemma. "Yoo-hoo!" Gemma shouts, trying to get Jacqueline's attention. Jacqueline looks at her with a look of disgust on her face. "Hello, Nosy Norris." Gemma laughs. "Actually, my name's Gemma." Jacqueline stands expressionless. "Candice's friend!" Jacqueline observes her for a second. "Okay. Well I'm Jacqueline. Bye!" She continues into the building, but Gemma follows, carrying on the conversation. "I understand you have a little problem with little Candice." Jacqueline rolls her eyes. "Little? Fool you once, I guess." Jacqueline makes it to her apartment, putting the keys in the door. Gemma smiles. "How about we go inside and I'll put on the kettle and we'll talk. Yeah?" She nods encouragingly. Jacqueline hesitates. "Actually, I'd love to chat, but there's somewhere I need to be." She lies. She pulls her keys out of the door and heads back out, as Gemma waves her off happily. It's not before long when she notices that Jacqueline's door opened slightly when she put the key in. She gives in to temptation and heads through the door sneakily, shutting the door behind her. Nick places four plates on the dining table, prompting Billy and Emily to turn off the television and sit up to eat breakfast. Sally is astonished by Nick's efforts, though remains skeptic and confused. It's quiet as the family eat, though Emily eventually breaks the silence. "Oh I forgot, I've got to be somewhere soon." Sally seems interested. "Oh really? Where would that be?" Billy leans over to Emily. "Emily's got a girlfriend!" He jeers rhythmically. Emily pushes him. "Shut up! It's none of your business." She takes one more mouthful of her toast, before standing up. "Don't be too late home." Nick says, smiling. "Whatever, Dad!" She replies, grabbing her jacket. Nick interrupts. "Oh, and you can go find a job whilst you're at it, too. You can't stay at home forever!" Emily walks out of the house, making her way down the path to the gate at the front which leads on to the pavement. She looks left and right, before turning left. Dan is scoffing a packet of crisps as he walks down Beverley Market, half of which missed his mouth and dirtied his school uniform. Emily catches his eye as he side-walks over to her. "Hello treacle!" He jokes. "Go away, Dan." She replies, clearly not interested. Dan tries to charm her. "Hey, I'm just a good looking boy talking to a good looking girl. Nothing wrong with that!" Emily rolls her eyes, continuing down the Market as Dan follows her. "Shouldn't you be at school?" She says, in an almost patronizing manner. "Yeah." He says bluntly. "Just taking a detour into your dreamy eyes..." He jokes a gaze and she shoves him. He walks off laughing to himself. Sam is on the phone, speaking in an aggressive tone as Carly walks into the kitchen. "Yes, what I'm saying is–" Candice raises her eyebrows as the person on the phone interrupts Sam. "My card has expired, so where's my new one? What do you mean ID, just send it to my doorstep like you always do." Seemingly annoyed, Sam hangs up. "Unbelievable." Carly takes a sip of her coffee. "Still nothing, no?" Sam shakes his head. "Nah nothing, I'll have to go down there, this is ridiculous." Their speech transforms to muffled voices as the camera switches to outside the kitchen. Alex is looking in the mirror at himself, somewhat unsatisfied of what is looking back at him. His face appears to turn angry, though he distracts himself, listening to his parents talking in the kitchen as he heads out into the hallway. "Bye!" he shouts. A reply from his parents is unheard of, saddening him, as he throws his backpack on and heads to school. Charlotte comes downstairs, just missing him as he shuts the door. She huffs, feeling sorry for him as she sits on the stairs. Gemma scans Jacqueline's apartment, being the snoopy person that she is. Jacqueline's apartment was spacious, owing to the conjoined kitchen and living room. She sees a stress pig on the shelf in the living room, picking it up. As she squeezes it, it squeaks, making her chuckle to herself as she looks around cautiously and sticks it in her handbag. She turns around as a pile of paper and opened mail catches her eye. She giggles as she walks up to it, looking through sheets showing Doctor's appointments and printed emails, until she reaches a letter from the Beverley Terrace council. After looking closer, she realises that it is the documents to prove that Jacqueline is the owner of the night club she accused Candice of stealing. However, after scanning the page, she sees that the name on the sheet does in fact say Candice's name, proving that Jacqueline had stolen the documents, thus committing identity theft. She bites her lip nervously, holding the piece of paper tightly. 'Part 2' Several women exit the prison gate, feeding into the visiting room, surrounded by cheap stone walls with yellow bands tight around the side of their bodies. The last to come out is Candice, where the camera zooms out to reveal the back of Gemma's head as she sits at one of the tables waiting for her. Candice remains deadpan as she makes her way over to Gemma and sits down, her eyes drooping out of tiredness. After a short blast of silence, Candice speaks. "Did you know you aren't allowed high heels in this place? I mean, how stupid is that." Gemma smiles as she looks at her. "I've got something that I think you'd like to see." Candice looks surprised. "Is it snuggles?" She guesses. Gemma laughs a little. "No. This is important." Candice looks at her as if to nudge her to carry on talking. Gemma hesitates, before returning to her sentence. "I think I've found evidence. To get you out of here." Candice clearly looks lost for words as Gemma's face turns serious. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Reinette is at the pharmacy serving a customer as Terry walks in. "Hey. Um, do you wanna go out tonight? My treat? I've called Corin, she's alright to look after Laila. I was thinking that new place down the market?" Reinette is hesitant at first, but finally agrees when Terry flashes his puppy eyes. She laughs. "Fine! Go on, go back to work, you're father will be looking for you." He smiles at her and exits the shop as the breathes in, trying to keep her composure. Denise appears after having been stacking the shelves. "I wish I had a gentleman like yours!" She says, wishfully. Reinette smiles, though it soon dissolves. "I know it sounds crazy." Gemma says after telling Candice about her discovery. Candice looks disappointed. "What makes you think they'll believe that? How would they know for sure it was her who put it there? Tell you what though, it explains why I couldn't find mine. That's why I'm in this mess in the first place." Gemma places her hand on Candice's arm. "But we must try! Jacqueline has ruined your life. Isn't it about time you did something about that?" She tries to reassure her, but Candice doesn't seem too convinced. "I guess you can try." Gemma smiles, somewhat excited. "That's the spirit! I'll hand it in on the way out. They wouldn't let me bring my bag in. I'm not letting her get away with this." Candice looks worried. "Gemma... What if I don't ever get out of here? I mean, you don't know Jacqueline. She's always got something up her sleeve." Gemma holds her hand reassuringly. "I promise. I'll do everything in my power to get you out of this place. Believe me." Polly smiles at Bella and Katherine as they thank her and walk out of The Golden. "Can you believe it?" Katherine asks. "By next week we'll be Bella and Katherine: Barmaids." Bella screams excitedly, which causes Dan, on his way back from school, to notice her. "Imagine all the boys we'll get!" Overhearing her, Dan squeezes in on their conversation. "Hello girls!" He says with a grin on his face. "What brings two beautiful girls like you round here?" The sisters laugh to each other and walk away from him as he shouts after them. "Only try'na be nice!" He watches them as he walks off in a seperate direction angrily. The sisters make their way home, stepping through the door. They walk into the living room to see Francesca sitting on the couch. "Who are you?" Bella says, almost rudely. Francesca smiles at them. "Oh, I'm Francesca, I've heard so much about you!" She goes to shake their hands, but is left hanging so turns away before Winston walks in. "Ah, you ready to go?" He says to Francesca. "Always." She replies. She looks over to the sisters again. "He's taking me to that restaurant down the road." Bella fakes a smile. "Good for you!" Winston and Francesca walk out, and Bella's smile drops as the two sisters look at each other confused. Nick is cleaning the house as Sally walks in, still in her dressing gown. She stares at him for a while as he hoovers, before speaking. "Cleaning, breakfast? I think I'm being spoiled." Nick laughs. "Well, I know you like it when I do stuff around the house." Sally smiles. "Nick?" She says, worriedly. He looks at her. "Look, I want to talk to you about last week." Nick smiles. "It's fine, I forgive you." Sally looks confused. "You forgive me?" She says, unsure of what he is forgiving her for. "Yeah." Nick says calmly. "For getting me angry." He wraps his arms around her. "If this relationship is going to continue, I think you're going to need to change. I don't think you should be seeing your sister, either–she's a bad influence." Sally looks up at him as he continues to hold her, before resting her head back on his chest, with a scared look on her face. The Mellen family are gathered in the living room as a smart-looking Sam kisses Carly on the head. "Right then." Sam claps his hands together. "Who wants to check out the restaurant down the road?" He looks around to his family as Charlotte snickers. "What's put you in such a good mood?" Sam smiles. "Well, I've got my family around me haven't I? What's there not to feel good about?" Tim huffs. "Well I'm glad you're alright. I've been wanting some peace and quiet since I bleeding got here." The family laugh, but Tim is bemused. "I've already missed the race!" He says, gesturing towards the television. Carly holds Sam by his hands. "How about just a takeaway? I don't really feel like going out tonight." Sam smiles at her comfortingly as he rubs her head. "Let me go and get my card sorted then I'll bring something back for you all. Yeah?" The family agrees as he heads on out. As he is about to get into his car, he catches a glimpse of a familiar face outside the gym across the road. After looking closer, the camera focuses on James, talking to a businessman. He looks over suspiciously, getting into his car and driving off as the camera zooms out to show Colvin Street. Winston and Francesca step into Maniseta, the new restaurant situated on Beverley Market. The camera pans through the restaurant, focusing on Reinette and Terry, who are sat on a two-seater table. Terry finishes his food then looks over to Reinette and her plate. "You've hardly touched your food. Is everything okay?" Reinette smiles at him. "I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." Terry looks slightly annoyed, but distracts himself. "Look, you'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" He places his hand on hers as she smiles again. "Of course. Now stop interrogating me!" She jokes. Back at Reinette's home, Corin is cleaning the house whilst babysitting for Laila. She opens the bin to put rubbish in there, only to realise that it is full. She grabs the bin bag out of the bin, knotting it and carrying it outside, but before she can make it, something pierces a hole through the bottom and the bag splits, causing everything to fall on the floor as she sighs. She grabs a seperate bag, picking the rubbish up one by one with a disgusted look on her face. She picks up a note and before she puts it in the bag, she reads it: "The other night was great. Time to tell your boyfriend x". Corin looks at the note shockingly, before picking up some trashed flowers and parts of the broken vase that Reinette had smashed. She looks back at the note, dumbfounded by her discovery. Credits In order of appearance *'Gemma Ranstone '– Lin Blakley *'Peter Ranstone '– William Roache *'Corin Sanders '– Laila Morse *'Sally Walker '– Sally Dynevor *'Nick Walker '– Danny Dyer *'Reinette Wood '– Laila Rouass *'Terry Dean '– Terry Alderton *'Jacqueline Smith '– Jennifer Metcalfe *'Bella Sanders '– Jorgie Porter *'Katherine Sanders '– Sacha Parkinson *'Stacie Sanders '– Mimi Keene *'Winston Jeffrey '– Benjamin Gur *'Francesca Boldwin '– Gemma Bissix *'Billy Walker '– Tommy Knight *'Emily Walker '– Hetti Bywater *'Dan Mellen '– Jack McMullen *'Sam Mellen '– Jake Wood *'Carly Mellen '– Kym Marsh *'Alex Mellen '– Keith Rice *'Charlotte Mellen '– Brooke Vincent *'Denise Gold' – Gemma Merna *'Polly Gibson' – Kirsty-Leigh Porter *'Tim Mellen' – Timothy West *'James Mellen' – Steve John Shepherd Category:Episodes